The Aftermath
by windingROAD14
Summary: Future Tiva, what was the result of S9E24 with Tony and Ziva? Reviews are appreciated!


_I do not own NCIS or its characters, but I do own this story._

"You okay, Tony?"

"Huh?" McGee had startled him. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her desk until McGee snapped him out of it. McGee looked at his partner, slightly concerned.

"Miss her?"

Tony took one last glance before returning his gaze to his computer screen. "Everyday, McGee. Everyday."

He sighed and finally began to work when he heard the infamous elevator ring, signaling someone's arrival. He anxiously looked up at the elevator doors, a habit he had failed to break. However, when they opened no one exited. Disappointed by the lack of distraction, he returned to work. That is, until he heard little footsteps running in his direction.

"DADDY!" Barreling around the corner came the beautiful three year old, her dark curls bouncing with every step. It was a sight Tony couldn't have been happier to see.

"Baby girl!" He jumped out of his chair and opened his arms. The little girl threw herself into them and squealed in delight as her daddy spun her around, then threw her into the air and caught her in one fluid motion. As soon as she was put down, she ran over to McGee.

"MeeGee!"

"Sofia, you got so big!" McGee smiled at the little girl as she proceeded to attempt to sit at his desk. He helped her up and started playing with her on the computer.

As she giggled with McGee, she was unaware of her father's growing concern.

"Fie, baby, where's your…" he didn't have to finish his sentence. He was looking at the elevator when she exited. She looked haggard, hair undone, curls down her back, little makeup on her face. She would never believe him, but this is when he found her most beautiful. She was looking down, attention focused on the carrier on her left arm. He watched as she walked over to the desk that was once basically her home, infatuated with how beautiful she truly was. She caught his gaze as she looked up, and smiled a tired, but genuine, smile. He returned it, goofy with love, and ran over to grab the diaper bag on her other arm. In one swift movement he wrapped his arm around her waste and kissed her, longer than she was expecting.

"Well hello," Ziva smirked as she looked up at him. "Excited to see us?"

"Everyday." Tony smiled back. He proceeded to crouch down, eye-level with the carrier slung on Ziva's arm.

"Hey, little man, what's happenin'?" Tony poked him, and the two-month old grabbed his finger, wrapping his own little hand around it. Tony smiled and the baby returned it, his bright green eyes sparkling back at him.

"Someone's a happy camper."

"He had a nice nap in the car on the drive over here, so he should be happy. Plus he gets to see his daddy at work so what is not to smile about?" Ziva and Tony exchanged a loving glance, which was quickly interrupted.

"Ima? I go with MeeGee to see Abby?" Sofia looked up at her mother.

"I am sorry, my love, maybe later. We just got here."

Tony saw the water begin to gather in his daughter's eyes and it killed him.

"Hey, Fie! Why don't you grab your crayons out of the bag and show McGee what a good artist you are?"

That was enough to put a smile back on his oldest child's face. She smiled and ran over to the diaper bag, and Tony helped her get out her crayons and coloring book. Ziva quietly admired her husband, smiling to herself. She was amazed at what a fantastic father, and husband, her old partner had turned out to be. It took her long enough, but when she finally let herself open up to him following that tragic day, her life had never been the same. She saw him in everything now, but especially in both of her children's beautiful, bright green eyes. She didn't realize she was in a trance until something else grabbed her attention.

"FEE, FEYE, FO, FUM! Where's my Fie-girl?"

"Abby!" Sofia dropped her crayons, hopped off her father's lap and ran into Abby's open arms.

"Oh Fie look how big you got! Are you six feet tall yet?" Sofia giggled, and Abby proceeded to tickle the little girl, transforming her giggles into a full-on laughing fit. Her parents smiled at the gesture. They loved hearing their children laugh.

"And where is the new little one?" Abby asked. Sofia grabbed Abby's finger with her tiny hand. She pulled Abby over to the carrier on her mother's desk.

"Here baby brother. I big sister now!" Sofia exclaimed.

"I know you are! You must be doing a great job!" Abby turned to Ziva, wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"Oh, Ziva, I've missed you!" She rocked Ziva back and forth, causing Ziva to experience the same giggles her daughter just had. "They're getting so big! You have the most beautiful babies ever!"

"They look just like me, you know." Tony chimed in, smiling with pride.

"Hopefully they have their mother's brains." Tony still jumped whenever his boss walked in. He was amazed that after all these years Gibbs could still surprise him.

"Of course, boss." Tony quickly exclaimed, running over to his desk to continue to pretend to work. "When you're right, you're right."

"Cut it, DiNozzo. I know your family is here, you can stop pretending to work for now." Tony chuckled nervously as Gibbs walked to Ziva. He pulled her into a tight embrace, gently kissing her forehead.

"Hi, Gibbs." Ziva smiled at him. "Sorry for the disturbance, I hope you do not mind. It is just that they are in the house all day and I thought it would be nice-" He cut her off.

"Ziva. It's fine." He let go of his agent and winked at her. "Missed ya."

"Gibbs!" Sofia grabbed onto one of Gibbs legs. He scooped her up and smiled.

"And how are you, miss Sofia?"

"Good." She smiled, suddenly embarrassed.

"Gibbs, they got so big! Aren't they big? Oh gosh, I missed you all so much!" Abby was thrilled to have the team back together again, she was literally jumping up and down in place with joy. And even though the others wouldn't verbalize it, they all were too. Tony was thrilled to have his wife and children here. A part of him was missing when they were gone. McGee had missed Ziva and loved the break from being alone with Tony, though he was secretly happy to see his senior partner so happy. Ziva loved being a mother, something that had surprised her, but did miss coming to work everyday. She would be back shortly, but was still technically out on maternity leave for another month. And Gibbs, he missed his three musketeers, as big of a pain in his ass as they were. And he had grown fond of Sofia, whom he called his little princess, and the new member of the DiNozzo family as well.

"And how's Mr. Alexander?" Gibbs turned to the proud parents, Sofia still in his arms.

"Great, boss. Taking after his mother, of course." Tony quickly answered.

Ziva laughed, and with reference to her son, picked him up out of his carrier. He cooed with delight as he realized he was in his mother's arms.

"Ah shhh, my love." Ziva smiled and whispered unrecognizable Hebrew under her breath as she rocked him lovingly.

"He is just too cute! He really does have your beautiful green eyes, Tony." Abby stood next to Ziva, infatuated with the newest addition to the NCIS family. McGee walked over to join them.

Gibbs put Sofia down and she ran to her father right away. Tony picked her up and brought her to his desk,where they continued the coloring project they had previously been working on.

Gibbs surveyed the scene. He looked at this NCIS family that had grown so much since it had first began. He first looked at Ziva, the newest agent on his special team. From Mossad liaison to United States citizen, she had not just grown as an agent. She had turned into a damn good mother, too. And then his oldest agent. Ah, Tony. The biggest baby of the group had two of his own now, and he couldn't have been handling it any better. The amount of pride Gibbs felt for his team surprised him. He smiled, only for a second. He had a family again, and couldn't love them more.

….

"I loved your visit today." Tony ran his fingers through his wife's hair. They were finally at home, Sofia tucked in her bed and Alexander asleep in his crib. Tony was admiring how beautiful Alexander was. He could still see his son from his spot on the bed. Ziva could too, facing him while laying her head on Tony's chest. They were exhausted, but couldn't get themselves to move and interrupt the moment.

"I miss you when you're gone. I miss all of you."

Ziva smiled to herself. "And we miss you."

They continued to lie there, unaware of how much time had passed. Just as Tony's eyes began to close, Ziva spoke. It was barely above a whisper.

"Tony…I feel so guilty."

"Why?" Tony was startled now, unaware of where the love of his life was going with this train of thought.

"Because…part of me is grateful for that horrific day." She sat up and slid over to the end of the bed, putting her head in her hands. Tony was very extremely concerned now, and followed her to the edge of the bed. He turned her to him and lifted her chin with his finger.

"What's wrong, Zi?"

"People _died_ that day, Tony. A lot of people. People that we worked with. People that we cared about." She was exasperated, speaking quicker now without stopping for a breath. "They died a miserable death and their loved ones suffered and it is just not fair…" She had really started crying now.

"Hey hey hey, look at me." Tony grabbed her face with his hands, and wiped the tears from Ziva's face with his thumbs. "Where is this coming from?"

"If that bomb never went off at NCIS, if we were never trapped in that elevator…Tony, I am just so happy." She paused, sighed. "I am so happy and I look back at that day and hate myself, because if that day had never happened we would not be here right now." She began to tear up again. Tony hated seeing her this way.

"Zi, you're allowed to be happy. _We_ are allowed to be happy." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you so much Ziva. Yes, that day was tragic and people we knew got hurt, died. But we didn't. I believe there's a reason for that." Ziva turned to look at Alexander and smiled through her tears. Tony followed her gaze. "Something good came out of that day. And I think things like that are what keep this crazy world going."

Ziva turned back and faced Tony, leaned in and kissed him. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He returned the smile. Ziva stood, wiped the final tears from her face and proceeded to turn out the light. They both got into bed. She leaned into her husband, and he put her arm around her, pulling her close. They both closed their eyes and were about to fall asleep when the crying began. Their eyes popped open and they looked at each other, their parental chemistry getting stronger everyday.

"Your turn, daddy." Ziva smirked and turned, facing away from Tony. He laughed and walked to his son's crib. He picked Alexander up.

"All right, little man. What can I do for you?"

FIN


End file.
